Currently, webbing or strap-mounted seat belt buckles that do not include an automatic stowage function are available in buses, such as school buses. However, the presence of a buckle that does not have a stowage function may have inherent disadvantages.
Current construction and placement of seat belt buckles may cause the buckles to partially or fully recess into the seat bight line, recess into the seat cushion, or lay across the seat cushion. If the buckle must be accessed in a timely fashion, the location of the buckle may be obscured, and the buckle release button may become obscured or inaccessible. The buckle that is fixedly recessed in the seat cushion may also become obscured if a collision deforms the seat, making access to the buckle harder or even impossible. The buckle may also become “lost” by receding into the seat bight line. Similarly, the buckle may be obscured and may come into contact with another object, inadvertently becoming unlatched. The occupant may not be readily aware of a buckle unlatching because the buckle may be obscured from view of the occupant.
Also, the buckle may be exposed to contamination and incidental damage (i.e. food, drink, wear and tear, etc.) which may reduce the efficiency of the buckle or even prevent the buckle from functioning properly. Additionally, buckles that do not automatically retract into the seatback may be an obstruction when a passenger attempts to move to or from the seat. Clothing or other material may become snagged to the buckle inadvertently. Furthermore, exposed buckles may cause discomfort when passengers sit on top of the buckles.